villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abigail Craven
Abigail Craven is the main antagonist of the 1991 movie The Addams Family. She was played by the late Elizabeth Wilson. History Although she is the main villain, her true colors are not revealed until near the climax. Abigail was a loan shark who has a son named Gordon who closely resembles Uncle Fester who supposedly disappeared after he had a fall out with his brother Gomez Addams. Tully Alford told Abigail that the Addams' has a special safe that kept all of the family jewels and treasures. Abigail had her son disguised as Uncle Fester so that he can try to steal the treasures while Abigail poses as a German psychiatrist named Dr. Pinder-Schloss who told the family that she found Fester lost in the Bermuda Triangle for 25 years. Eventually, the Addams' start to suspect Fester as an imposter because he forgot the numbers to the secret room and that he cannot remember how to unlock the finger trap. Abigail starts to fear that the family is starting to figure out their con, and as under the disguise of Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss she convinces Gomez that Fester was just going under a phase of displacement which causes Gomez to accept Fester again (much to Abigail's relief). Later, Gordon starts to grow much close to the family and is starting to forget his purposes (much to Abigail's annoyance). During Fester's going away party where the entire clan is invited, Wednesday found out that Abigail and Gordon was scheming and Wednesday ran away from them to hide in the family cemetery. Abigail found out from Tully that Fester is the eldest child and that he is inherited the family house. With the help of Judge George Womack (who despises the Addams' and for being their neighbor), Abigail and Gordon won the estate which caused the Addams' to move out to a hotel. Meanwhile, Abigail with Gordon and Tully tried numerous of times to get to the vault by passing through the chained booby traps which blocks the access. Morticia decided to confront Fester but was captured by Abigail who tried to get Morticia to tell her the location of the vault by torturing Mortica with the rack and bounding her to the wall and attempting to use red hot pokers to burn Morticia to death. Gomez arrived to save Morticia, but Abigail held Gomez at gunpoint while demanding him to take Gordon to the vault and threatens to kill Morticia if he is not back in one hour. Gordon tried to reason with his mother, but Abigail just called Gordon a useless coward and for being a burden. Tired of his mother for putting him down, Gordon turned against her and helped Gomez and Morticia by releasing Hurricane Irene from the book which caused a powerful storm in the house and sent Abigail and Tully flying outside the house and they fell into their burial coffins which was dug up by Wednesday and Pugsley. In the end of the film, it was revealed that Gordon is in fact the real Uncle Fester all along and that he suffered from amnesia for being in the Bermuda Triangle and that he was washed up in Miami, Florida and was taken in by Abigail and brainwashed him into thinking that she is his mother. Trivia *Abigail is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Mother Gothel from Tangled: **All have locked innocent characters (Fester, Quasimodo and Rapunzel) away from the world and forbade them from leaving their homes and interacting with society, telling them what a terrible place the world was. **All have tried to kill their "kid" relatives (Gomez, Esmeralda and Flynn/Eugene). **All have died by falling to their deaths. Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Extinctioners Villains